His Moral Compass
by Wildflower Faerie
Summary: Draco is musing on changes. DracoGinny. One shot.


Title: His Moral Compass  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny  
Author: Faerie Girl  
Feedback: Please.  
Email: wildflowerfaeriehotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.. if I did, I'd be very very rich right now.  
Summary: Draco is musing on changes  
A/N: This is set after the War, around 6 years or so, which means I'm taking a few liberties. I'm giving warning: I also believe that Ginny is more than a wall decoration. I give her personality. That's my view. And hopefully I haven't altered Draco much either.

* * *

She was his moral compass. When his past behavior would start to slip back into place, the less than stellar ones, she would let her temper rip, handling him well. No one else could do that, handle him so well. He wouldn't permit anyone too actually. No one handled a Malfoy. It wasn't done: except she broke all Malfoy protocol on a daily basis. Why stop with that tiny one.  
  
When he would sneer, she would sneer right back; which lead to her eyes darkening, reminding him of a chocolate abyss, and he knew he was in trouble. Patience was not a virtue for either so after several moments of being berated, he would start in on her. Rows with the two were never dull.  
  
He wasn't perfect and she was okay with that. She liked his rough edges as much as the polished. He knew because she told him once. The duality of his temper with his arrogance had caught her attention, even when he had done nothing but belittle her while they had been at Hogwarts.  
  
Once he told he wished he hadn't done that, after they had been together awhile, and she laughed at him. Told him she loved him but she didn't believe that for a second. He had hated to admit she was correct about that.  
  
He had never apologized for his former behavior before. He was who he was. Either you dealt with it or not; and the choice was yours, not his, so he didn't particularly care how you felt. The only thing he had changed was his blind faith in people.  
  
He was a fool to follow his father, almost into his steps. 'Power was everything' was a mantra that had been bore into his since birth, possibly before. Well, he had the power now. He was married to a woman with ties to the side that had won. On top of that, he had married someone that could match him mood for mood. It was rare to find someone that emotionally interchangeable.  
  
He used to think love was nothing but a myth, like peace, but she changed that. After the War, the downfall of the world he knew, she had been there to snap him out of his all consuming pity. The loss of life was a fact of life, she had told him. Get over it and make a new future. They had never been friends but she was tired of listening to those around him complain about him - to her. It was time to do something. It was during that time, they began to morph from enemies to friends and then later more. It took nearly two years but eventually they wed and he found out love wasn't a myth just rare.  
  
When he would start to stray, like he was now - _Really_, he thought with the idea of hitting the other man with a priceless vase sitting on a table next to him, _Potter isn't that bloody important_ - she would smile without the warmth ever reaching those beautiful eyes, he would sigh dramatically and let the feelings go. It wasn't worth the wrath all the time; it could wear a man out. Although, sometimes it lead some wonderful benefits but he wasn't going to allow himself to think of those just now. The look of shock on Potter's face - and was that disappointment? - over his stopping mid-fight was enough of a reward.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Ginevra's hand, leading her away. When they were alone, he bent his knees slightly so he could whisper in her ear that she owed him for that. With a smirk, she looked up into his silver eyes and silently mouthed that she knew. Then proceeded to walk back towards the other people, stopping only to mouth over her shoulder a dirty little scenario of just how she planned to pay him back.  
  
In that moment, he wondered just where his moral compass was. And frankly could care less. Whistling, he went back to the uncomfortable social event - no one but Gin liked him - to wait until it was a proper time to leave and make her pay him back.


End file.
